


From Pieces of Broken Memories

by adrikins319



Series: Feeling The Moment [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrikins319/pseuds/adrikins319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's dad has been dead for 2 weeks and a lot has happened, Lydia talks to Jackson for the first time since their break up. Takes place around the end of Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Pieces of Broken Memories

It’s been two weeks since Isaac’s father has died and so much more has happened. Lydia sits on the empty bleachers on the lacrosse field and thinks over how fast everything has changed; she’s so lost in thought that she gets a little startled when Jackson sits down next to her. She eyes him for a moment and sighs. They haven’t spoken one on one since the breakup. 

Jackson doesn’t have his usual air of arrogance surrounding him, he looks tired. He waits until he speaks to look at her. “How is Allison holding up?”

Lydia smiles sadly at him. He may feel better about himself now that he is a werewolf and has Danny’s heart but he is still uncomfortable with his feelings for others. “She’s doing as well as she can. Gerard declaring war on her boyfriend and his friends was very stressful… but him dropping dead because his cancer, and all the excitement of hunting overworking his heart seemed like a godsend. She thought him being a threat was over. Finding her mom’s dead boy in her basement broke her.”

Jackson shook his head. “I just can’t understand how Gerard could hate us so much. He killed Mrs. Argent so he could frame Derek and turn Allison against us… he would have succeeded too if his own body didn’t turn against him.” He pauses to look away from Lydia. “It scares me that he came so close to ripping the pack apart. That he went through the trouble of killing someone in his family to get what he wanted.”

Lydia moves closer to Jackson and rests her head on his shoulder. He sighs and leans into her touch. “Gerard hunted werewolves but he was the true monster. Our friends are stronger than he believed and we will always do whatever it takes to protect each other.”

Jackson nods. “I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to talk to you. I know I wasn’t good to you and I really am sorry that I let my issues effect the way I treated you.”

Lydia smiles at him. “Thank you. I know we both had issues during our relationship and I appreciate you apologizing. I hope we can continue to talk this… like friends.”

Jackson hugs her and smiles when they part. “I’d really like that Lydia. I am in a better place now and I think we can be good friends. We don’t have to keep up with those stupid roles that we thought we had to play.”

Lydia smirks and playfully pushes him. “We are finally the people we have always been. I like who we are.”

Jackson grins and walks down the bleachers. “Me too, Martin. Me too.”

Lydia stares at his back as he walks away. She’s proud of how far they have come since the breakup. She gets up and goes to meet Isaac at the McCall house for a movie date. They haven’t been able to spend much time together because of all supernatural chaos going on around them. She smiles when she reaches the door to the McCall house because 

Isaac is already there to greet her.

Isaac smiles shyly, like he always does when they first see each other. She melts into his arms when they hug in the doorway. 

“Missed you.” He whispers into her ear. They hold onto each other for a moment before going into the house. “Scott and Melissa are out. Scott’s at Derek’s place trying to help Erica with get control of her wolf. Melissa is at work.”

Lydia nods and sits down. “Allison’s dad said she still needs some time.”

Isaac takes her hand. “She will get through this. Allison is a strong person and she will open up to you or Scott when she is ready.”

She sighs and leans against Isaac. “I know, I just wish I could make this better for her.”

Isaac smiles. “You just being there is already helping her. She knows that she has your support and that’s all that matters.”

“I saw Jackson today.”

Isaac’s hand twitches in hers. “I know. I caught his scent when you came in. I figured you would tell me what happened when you were ready.”

“And that is why I am with you. You’re understanding and you don’t push me.”

Isaac kisses her softly and nudges her to continue. Her lips twitch upward. “He apologized for his behavior and we talked about trying to be friends, now that we’re happy with the people we are.”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment. “I don’t have to be his friend now, do I?”

Lydia can’t help the laugh that escapes her throat. “No. You don’t have to be his friend just because I am.”

Isaac smirks. “Good because I think Erica will claw my face off if I became his friend. I mean Boyd might be able to stop her but he is human after all.”

She shakes her head. “It’s understandable that you guys don’t want to be his friend, he knew about your abuse and didn’t say a thing. He laughed and teased Erica about her epilepsy. Jackson was a nightmare.”

Isaac cocks his head to the side curiously. “Why do you want to be his friend after everything he’s done?”

Lydia pauses and takes a minute to find the right words. “I was a nightmare too. I was just as cruel and cold as Jackson. We aren’t the people we once were. I wanted to give him a chance to show me he’s different, the way you and our friends gave me a chance.” 

Isaac gives her a tender look and hugs her close. “Alright. I’ll try to keep that mind about him. We are pack members after all.”

Lydia listens to his heart beat as he holds her close. She thinks about how different everyone’s lives have become because Peter Hale killed his niece. Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Erica are werewolves in Derek Hale’s pack. Isaac and Allison both lost a parent. Jackson and Danny are together, as are Erica and Boyd. It blows her mind that her life is immersed in the supernatural but she loves that these people in her life have the potential to become family. She never had a real family and the pack gives her the chance at finally having one. 

She is pulled from her thoughts by Isaac playing with her hair. He doesn’t say anything but she feels the trust and affection buzzing all around them. She comes to a realization and decides to share it with Isaac. “I’m happy.”

Isaac smiles softly as he continues to play with her hair. “Me too. I wasn’t happy for a long time but I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that this will be the final installment of the series. I'm sorry for taking so long to post this but as always life took over and prevented me from finishing this earlier. Thanks for reading ;)  
> Title taken from the song "This is Gospel" by Panic at the Disco.


End file.
